A Night on July1st
by The Awesome of Awesome
Summary: Until I was in the middle of this, I realized how much it started to sound like,"The Hang Over". Basically the FACE family is trying to find where Canada is. It is the night of his birthday, and he is nowhere to be found.


It was June 30th, and England was baking Canada's birthday cake for his upcoming birthday. Just then France has called him.

England: Yes, what is it frog?

France: Oh nothing. I just thought we could go take Canada for a night out on his birthday.

England: But we've already made plans, remember? Besides, I've already started baking his birthday cake.

France: Non. He is a grown man. He does not need any more of your, "babying".

England: Well what of America? He's doing the decorations.

France: He's probably not even doing them right. I bet he is putting American flags everywhere.

England: No, I stopped him from doing it before he could even put up two.

France: How about this? You can go and make your cake. America can put up the decorations. BUT after all that, we go and party.

England: Okay…fine.

France: Then it is decided. We go out…for a night full of wine!

England: Hold on just a minute! I've never seen you act this way for America's birthday. Besides, he will most likely have a huge hangover. Would you want that on your birthday?

France: Oh he'll get over it. And I do care for America; I just thought we'd give our Canada some love since you always forget him! America is spoiled enough.

England: You only remember him because he has his frenchy hair, basically like yours! And I know America is too spoiled…

France: At least I remember!

England: Enough! Everything is settled! And it's not like I see you doing anything for his birthday.

France: On no, trust me, I've got something for him…Ahonhonhon….

England: It better not be something stupid.

France: You don't worry your little eyebrows. I've got everything covered.

After that, everything was said and done. The day was July 1st and the whole FACE family was over at England's house. England was doing the finishing touches while France had just entered the house.

France: Hello angleterre.

England: Oh France. You've came just in time.

France: Where is America?

England: He's over behind the couch practicing jumping out and surprising Canada.

America: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SURPISE DU- oh. It's just France.

England: Of course, who else? You clearly heard us talking. Or were you just busy being stupid again?

America: Jeesh, why do you have to be so mean?

England: Well Canada should be coming soon, and why are you even going to jump out and surprise him? He knows it's his birthday, and he knows we're all here to celebrate it.

America: NO MATTER! It still doesn't hurt to give him a little shock.

Canada: Doesn't hurt to give who a shock?

Everyone: CANADA? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

America: OH! WAIT UP! *crouches behind the couch* HYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE! *glomps*

Canada: Uhh.. thanks you guys.. *blushes*

France: Oh Canada! Happy birthday! *kisses on both cheeks*

England: Happy Birthday Canada.

Canda: Jee….you guys didn't really have to go through all this….

England: Nonsense. We did all this because we care about you.

France: How about we all go and open that bottle of wine then? Shall we?

England: But we haven't yet eaten the cake.

America: HOLD ON DUDES! Isn't this Canadia's birthday? Let him decide.

England: Well…you do have a point. What do you say Canada?

Canada: umm…I'm really fine with anything… *blushies*

America: WELL DUDE HURRY UP AND PICK!

Canada: Well….I guess cake first…

England: Alright then, everyone to the dining room.

England lights the candles on Canada's cake while everyone sings him happy birthday.

Canada: *makes a wish and blows candles*

Everyone: YAY!

America: So dude! What'd you wish for?

Canada: Well….I wished for everyone to stay healthy and happy and for everyone to stay together forever.

France: *sigh* (In a good way). Another year has passed for him..huh, angelterre?

England: Well for the both of them till the 4th. But yes, it has.

Canada: So uh…How about we go and drink that wine?

France: Oh yes Canada! Angelterre, where is the wine?

England: Hold on, I'll go get it.

They spent time drinking, talking about passed stories. Opening old photo albums, watching Canada open up some presents, and lighting some fireworks.

America: Well that's the last of them! Though if only I could get my hands on some of China's….

England: No that's alright; those were enough fireworks for today.

France: OH RIGHT! Everyone get in my car! We're going on a little trip!

America: ALRIGHT! WE'RE GOING ON A DEBAUCHERY!

Everyone goes into France's car, as they pass various things.

Just then, the crew arrived to a French club.

France: Here we are.

England: What kind of place is this?

France: You will see..

As they enter the club, there was a man standing by the door.

Man: Password?

France: Oh ma dame combine je t'adore tellement. Comme ce fleuve qui nous entraine sur cette colline de vin.

As soon as France has said that, Canada was a little curious because of what France had just said. He is Canadian so he does understand French. The doors had opened and a various bright light had run throughout the doors, hitting the FACE family in the face. A burst of French music was booming from inside the club as they had walked in.

England: This is more rowdier than inside one of my pubs..

France: Ahh….that is because the French know how to throw one heck of a party, right Canada?

Canada: Uh..right.

America: WHOA! CHECK OUT THOSE DUDES PLAYING SHARADES!

France: They are not playing sharades, they are mimes. They come and preform out here sometimes.

England: Those men over there look quite mysterious.

France: Now that you mention it, they do.

America: Hey dude's. Where's Canada?

England: …! WHAT THE?

Canada was over in a corner being seduced by some women in bunny outfits.

France: Ahonhon….it looks like someone is getting quite the birthday present.

America: Whoa…check it. Canadia's getting some women over there.

Canada: H-help….

England: It's alright Canada! I'll get you out of there!

England went over to the women in a dumb tough man form.

England: Excuse me ladies, but I believe you are harming the young man.

One of the women: Hmm? Are you not French?

England: Er, no, but I bel-

Woman: No? Then let us take care of this young one.

The women started tugging at Canada, trying to make him go somewhere with them. Just then, France went over to go talk to them.

France : Bonjour mes dames. Je crois que vous avez l'un de mes ami en fait un enchevêtrement. Que diriez-vous pas de côté pour une fois?

The women looked at each other and then walked away.

France: Are you alright Canada?

Canada: yeah….thanks..

America: NO WAY DUDE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU BLEW THOSE GIRLS AWAY LIKE THAT!

England: ….nice to know I was of no use..

America: How'd you get them crawling on you like that?

Canada: I don't know…one of them just came up to me and started speaking French…I figured I would talk to them back in it, and they asked me if I was French. I told them no, I was Canadian, and they all just gathered around and started touching me…

England: Some women you have like in France, right France?

France: I KNOW RIGHT?- I mean, *ahem* right.

England: Oh great, now where did America go?

Canada: Huh?...He was just here a second ago.

Just then they spotted the mysterious men struggling with something.

England: What do you suppose they're doing?

France: Hmm…I don't know.

Canada: Well…I'm sure he's fine…

Canada then walks up to the bar and orders a drink.

France: Did you see that?

England: You mean Canada not worrying a bit? yes.

France: I don't know why, but something seems off about him.

England: Well, should we be worried also?

France: I'm sure he's fine. Let's go order a drink too.

England: I suppose….

They spend time drinking, and England had to go use the bathroom. He hit one of the urinals, and a man went to the one next to him.

England: ….

England: …..Nice weather we're having….

Stranger: …..Oui..

Stranger: ….Are you into….certain work..?

England: Certain work?

Stranger: ….oui…you know like…Kidnapping?

England suddenly got a scary vibe and was practically trembling with fear. He had no idea what to do next, and he was afraid that he might say something wrong and get himself hurt.

England: only sometimes….

Stranger: So…are you up for something?

England: …..Yes..

The stranger then passed England a random note and walked away. England then opened it and on it were the numbers 9:30 and the words behind the French theater. England was trembling with fear and got out.

France: What took you so long?

England: ….nothing…I just had a conversation with a certain…fellow..

France: I'll be back.

England: Where are you going?

France: Out for a smoke.

England thought he would ignore the whole incident, and continue on with the party. France was outside the club taking a quick smoke.

France: ….The night is starting to get foggy…

A sudden shadowy figure started getting near France.

France: Is someone there?

The figure then seemed as if it pointed in the back of France. As France turned to look in the back of him, he was knocked out with what seemed to be a bottle.

England was left, piss drunk in the bar with Canada.

England: YOu KnoW What CaNadA? *hic*

Canada: Eh?

England: aMericA ThINKs HE CAn gO oFF anD NOt THink We'LL woRRy abOUT hIM…. *hic*

Canada: Yeah…

England: I'LL bE back, I HAFta gO Take A Piss…

Canada: okay…

Canada had soon left the bar right after that. After England came out of the bathroom, he was offered coffee from a gentleman who has noticed his drunkenness.

England: Oh THank yOU KInD GEnt…. *hic*

Gentlemen: Sir, please be careful, it's not a good idea to be drunk in a place like this.

England: Thank yoU For THe cONNCErn…

England: YoU knOw, I Have a FrienD WhO thinks I Don'T Care AbOUt hiM *hic*

And soon after that, he passes out.

England then soon wakes up in a dumpster behind a theater. And with a massive hangover.

England: Ohh geez… *groan* where am I?

England: Where is everyone?...oh geez I'm in such a mess….

England then reads a sign up on the theater," Les Lunettes d'émotions "

England: Oh great, more French stuff..

England then gets out of the dumpster, and starts walking around and trying to pull himself together. He notices a woman, and asks where he is.

England: Hello my lady, would you mind telling me where I am?

Woman: Oh, are you not from around here?

England: No, I was out in a club celebrating my friend's birthday, as you can tell by my clothes.

Woman: Well these parts are very dangerous, so be careful. And you are at, "Jamais donc, la France"

England: "Jamais donc, la France"?

Woman: Yes, it is the French part of this town.

England: Tell me, where can I find the nearest payphone?

Woman: A payphone? There is one, but it is not very close from here.

England: If you would, would you mind letting me use your phone?

Woman: I am sorry, but I do not have a cell phone with me at the moment.

England: That is quite alright, thank you though.

England soon started walking trying to find the nearest payphone.

England: Damn….Why didn't I just ask her in which direction it was in…?

England then soon grew hungry

England: Damn… I'm starving, there has to be a restaurant somewhere here.

He happened upon a French restaurant. He walks in and notices the menu is in French.

England: Oh wow, and it's in French….OH WAIT.

There was a side menu in English. England then walked up to the waitress.

England: Hello ma'am, can i get a cup of tea with a-

England then started laughing, reminded that he hates French food.

England: *chuckle* chuckle* I'll just have a cup of tea thank you.

After England got out of the restaurant, he continued his search. Alas, he has found a payphone. You could have not imagined the tears in England's eyes.

England: OH FINALLY!

As England rushed to the payphone. He quickly dials Canada's phone number.

Canada: Hello

England: OH CANA-

Canada: Uhh…if you've tried calling me, please try again later, bye.

And was left at the ringing sound of the phone.

England: Oh great, Canada's phone was turned off….OH AMERICA!

Just as England was about to dial America's number, a cat had cut the phone line.

England: YOU DAMNED CAT! GET BACK OVER HERE!

England chased the cat throughout the whole town, they even entered an abandoned building. Just as the cat had stopped, England was about to snatch at it, till he heard a sound coming from a shopping cart under a sheet.

Mysterious noise: *groaaaaaan*

England: Is anyone there?

Mysterious noise: E-England….?

England: …..America..?

England went near the object and uncovered it.

America: Yo…..dude.. I'm so happy to see yo-

Just then, England interrupted America from what he was going to say, and hugged him as tight as he could.

England: IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! *tears*

America: I'm so happy to see you too… *cough*

Just then, England had realized what condition America was in. A bruise on the forehead, a medium sized cut on his nose across, a little bleeding from the back of the head, and a few cuts here and there.

England: You're all hurt…

America: ….Are you…worried?

England: OF COURSE I AM! BAKA!

America: HAH!...that's so funny, it hurts….literally!

England: Oh dear lord…..we have to take you to the hospital

America: What are you serious? Hello no, from the looks of it, those guys got you too, huh?

England: Guys?

America: Yeah…didn't they get you..?

England: uhh….no….

America: Oh don't tell, you got drunk, huh?

England: WHAT OF IT? MAYBE I DID! DOES IT REALLY MATTER?

America: Hahaha….dude calm down…we really gatta sort things out..

England: right…

America: Well gimme a hand will ya?

England: sure…

They got up, and England ripped some of the sheets on top of the shopping cart. He then started wrapped them around America's head.

America: ….What now…?

England: …What do you mean?

America: What do we do…? Is…Is France and Canada alive..?

England: What on earth are you talking about? Of course they are alright.

America: NO THEY'RE NOT! WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE LIKE THIS?...well except for you….

England: Well you just said some guys! What happened? Where did you go when you disappeared?

America: When Canada was talking about how he got all stuck with those women, you and France were more paid attention to him. Suddenly, someone took me and used chloroform. I suddenly woke in some weird looking place, it somewhat looked like a dressing room. There was a man, and he pinned me down, I was trying to escape, but we got in a fight. I can't even remember how I got this cut. All I remember, is I ran, and never stopped.

England: DAMN!...Why did this have to happen..

America: it's not your fault Iggy.

Engalnd: I know its not! But…just why…

A tear ran through England's face.

America: ….I-Iggy…

America reached over towards England to touch his face, but England slapped his hand away.

England: DON'T TOUCH ME!

America: …..

England: ….What do you suppose we do now..?

America: I dunno….OH. WE CAN CALL TH-

England: I've already tried that, there not a payphone in sight.

America: ….Then.. then what do we do?

England: …..Well….we can go back to the club and ask people for help…but we need a password to get in. But only France knows it.

America: ….try…

England: huh?

America: TRY AND REMEMBER IT!

England: Stupid! How do you suppose I do that?

America: He's your lover isn't he? I know you speak to him in French just to turn him on during your, "nights".

England: Stupid! …UGH!...Fine!...I'll do it. But I'm doing it because I'm worried about them, and we have no other choice.

America: That's the Iggy I know!

England: …..*sigh*

They traveled through town, asking where the club was. There was no luck. Till a young Frenchman had help them.

England: Here it is…

America: You know the lines?

England: ….Sort of..

Man: password?

England: …..

America: …Well…..?

England: ….Hold on….

Man: I haven't got all day sirs.

England: …*cough*… Oh ma dame combine je t'adore tellement. Comme ce fleuve qui nous entraine sur cette colline de vin…

America: …W-was that it..?

Man: …Good, you may enter…

America: *shocked!*

England: ….*cough* …..*blush*..

As England and America enter the club, they see the mimes that were there the day before.

England: Hello, would you mind telling us if you've all seen a Frenchman, about my height.

America: You know, tall, hairy, blonde, seme, per-

England: Uhh, that's enough America.

Mime1: Ohhh, you mean Francis Bonneyfoy, am I right?

Mime2: No, no. They mean the one other gentleman with the curls.

England: Uh, no! The first one! Francis!

Mime1: Ooooh, see. They mean Francis.

Mime2: Last we saw of him was last night.

England then suddenly remembered the night before, on how that man gave him the note on the kidnapping.

England: ….! Oh! How about a man, a little shorter than me, hat, French, and a trench coat?

Mime1: Oh! You guys! He means the man who ran through us!

Mime2: Oh! That fellow?

England: Yes, Yes! You know?

Mime1: He ran through us in one of our performances, and ruined the whole show…

England: Do you know anymore?

Mime1: I know it sounds weird, but I swear I saw him holding a broken pair of glasses…

England: Anymore?

Mime1: I'm sorry, but that is all we know.

England: Well thank you kind gents a bunch!

After that, England and America when to talk to the bartender

America: Hiya there!

England: Hello sir…Have you seen a….

Just then, England remembered he had pictures of the FACE family in his wallet.

England: Bloody hell! And I remember this now?...Do I even still have my wallet…?

England: AH! I DO!

England: Have you seen this man?

Bartender: Ah yes, in fact, you were drinking with him over here. You went to use ze men's room while drunk and your friend left soon after that.

America: HAH! HOW WASTED WERE YOU?

England: America, shut up!

England: Why did Canada just get up and leave like that then…?

Bartender: He seems like he had something on his mind. When he went to leave, it was weird but….he seemed very different.

England: How so?

Bartender: Well… when he was about to leave, he paid for his drinks and he was off. But he was different from the way I've seen him the whole night. He sounded very French, and even spoke to me in it when he left. He seemed a bit grouchy too…

America: That doesn't sound like our Canada…

England: …..it's not…

America: What do you mean? Of course he is.

England: No…he's not! Do you think our Mathew would just go and disappear out of no were! Without a concern in the world?

America: Then who is he?

England: I don't know…..but we'll find out..

America: Well where are going now?

England: No were, right now, open your wallet.

America: Huh? Why?

England: How much cash do you have now?

America: Lemme check.

America: ….About $30 right now.

England: That's good… I brought $20.

America: What do we need money for?

England: You never know, now let's go.

America and England go outside. Just then, England found a pile of broken glass.

England: What do you think could have caused this?

America: What do you think? It's a club. They probably went all crazy.

England: ….right..

America: Now what?

England: Well, so far, we know the staffs here remember seeing them.

America: And we have a guy in a trench coat….wait…what? How did you suspect someone?

England: I met a gent while I was in the restroom. He offered me if I wanted to help him in a kidnapping. He gave me a time and location, though, the time has already passed.

America: WELL THERE YA GO! ITS PROBABLY THAT GUY THAT DID EVERYTHING!

England: I don't think so, I do believe he is in the act….but I don't believe he is in charge of it or anything.

America: Well, I don't know much about the guy who knocked me out.

England: Well, who knows what they could have done with them already.

America: Huh? What are you talking about?

England: What if they're…. what if they're de- *SLAP*

America: DON'T SAY THAT!

England: THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT COULD THEY POSSIBLY BE DOING NOW?

America: …..I don't know….but I know it's not that, it just can't be. I know they're strong enough to let that not happen.

England: Well the only place there is to go in the theater, and its not that far from here.

America: How do you know?

England: ….I somehow managed to end up a dumpster in the back of it…

America: HAHAH- *cough* *blood dripping*

England: AMERICA!

America: I'm alright *wipe* I just had a little cough is all.

England: little cough? You nearly made a pool with that thing!

America: Now's not the time to worry! We have to hurry up to that theater!

England: Right!

England and America soon after find the theater.

America: " Les Lunettes d'émotions" eh?

England: Yeah, right? I said the exact same thing

America: Well, let's go in.

As England and America try and open the door, it really wasn't quite a struggle. The lock was very weak, and you would think it's strong, since the theater is still ongoing. They walk in, and the scent of fresh popcorn and crepes were in the air.

America: Where do you think they'd be?

England: The back maybe?

Just as they get to the near back of the theater, they hear a loud gun shot.

*SHOT*

England: Did you hear that?

America: Yeah! Hurry, let's go!

After they follow the sound of the shot, a person came running out who had seemed to be carrying something.

England: You there! Stop!

America: Dude! Wait! Look!

Just when England and America enter the room, they find France laying on the floor bleeding.

England & America: FRANCE!

France: *gauge* cough*

England: France!

As England sees France, he quickly puts him on his lap and starts to sob.

France: NO! *cough* ENGLAND! LEAVE ME! THE MAN, HE HAS HIM! HE HAS CANADA! *gauge*

England: NO! IM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE LIKE THIS!

America: I'LL GET HIM!

England: No America! Wai-

France: IT IS ALRIGHT ENGLAND! LET GO! FOLLOW AMERICA!

England: NO! I WONT ALLOW IT!

France: Igirisu….

England: AMERICA CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU EVER AGAIN!

France: I-Igirisu…

England: YOU'RE SO STUPID! GETTING SHOT LIKE THIS! THINKING I CAN JUST GO AND LEAVE YOU HERE LIKE THI-

France then stops England from talking by kissing him

England: !...

France: England, I love you.

England: I….I love you too….*sob*

France then grabs England's hands.

France: Go, now.

England: … I-I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! I WONT LET YOU ESCAPE ME EVER AGAIN! THAT- THAT'S A PROMISE!

England lets go of France, and runs off to go catch up with America and Canada.

France: I'll see you later….Angelterre…

England: AMERICA! HOLD ON!

England: *huff* *huff* where'd they go? SHIT!

After a quick run around, England found a woman being pushed. Luckily, England was there to catch her.

Woman: Oh! Thank you kind sir!

England: Miss, did you happen you see someone chasing a man?

Woman: Yes, in fact, they're the ones who made me tumble.

England: Thank you so much!

*BANG!*

America: UGH!

England: AMERICA?

England managed to catch up with America. But there was a crew of men surrounded by him. America had somehow been pushed far back flying. One of the men was holding Canada.

England: AMERICA! CANADA!

Man: Ahonhonhon…..silly fools.

England: YOU WHO ARE YOU? LET GO OF MATHEW!

Man: Hold on just a moment. I think it's time we introduced ourselves. I am Balle d'argent.

England: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE! JUST HAND OVER MY FRIEND!

Balle d'argent: Ahonhon…..oh, I think you do. I've got your little friend over here.

America: OKAY IV HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BITCH ASS! HAND OVER MATH- *vomit*

England: AMERICA!

England goes over to hold America.

Balle d'argent: See? Even your companion cannot even help you.

England: IV HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT TOO! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT CANADA FOR ANYWAY?

Balle d'argent: I was just getting to that. You see, Francis is a close friend of mine. Though, when he stole a huge amount of cash from me, things, just haven't been the same. When I heard Francis was throwing a huge birthday party for one of his pals in one of the most popular clubs in this town, and heard he was Canadian. I thought, "Eh, now's my chance". You see, I was planning on using your Canadian friend here for a certain project. You see, French people just adore the Canadians. I wanted to use your friend for a whore house I have back down in France. Then I could start rolling all the money in, and my revenge on France. That man who gave the kidnap letter to you, Pierre, gave it to you by MISTAKE; he gave it to the wrong guy. I had him taken care of. Though I apologize, he had a problem with knocking him out after my girls got a hold of him. That's right, the Matthew that went with you guys after he was being seduced by the women, that was a decoy. In fact, all the boy needed was one of my girls to seduce him, and he was dying of sudation. Pierre came from behind, and used a very dizzy drug that makes you lifeless for hours. We then put in the decoy and made all the girls gather around him. And as for your French friend of yours, we thought he would have a been a big problem for us. But it was a synch. All I had to do was knock him out from behind. Though, he did cause a racket. When he awoke, we couldn't find him from where he last was. He's been looking everywhere for you guys. Then once he found Mathews body, I had to do something. So I shot him. For the young American, piece of cake, take him out while all were distracted, and dump him back there. Though he awoke and ran off, I knew he couldn't get away far. He was far to injured.

England: You…you sick bastard!

Balle d'argent: Eh, I do it for the money.

As England and America look at one of the men carrying Canada's lifeless body, they couldn't help but just stand and watch. One of the men noticed, and put a gun to England's head.

England: …..What do you lot suppose you do with us if you don't kill us?

Balle d'argent: I don't know, probably sell you off somewhere in France.

America grew angry, even with his concussion. He then snapped and wouldn't allow the conversation to go on any longer. America slapped the gun out of the man's hand, grabbed England and pushed him off to the side, and started pulling some of his military moves. A jab in the gut, a knee to the crotch. Soon, there were only a few left standing. England didn't want to be the only one laying back down. So he joined in.

Balle d'argent: Lets finish this once and for all…

Balle d'argent told one of his men to carry Canada to a room somewhere in the back theater. Just as England was going to help America fight, he wanted to go and get Canada. He thought that America was a big country now, he needs to let go of him. England left America for himself, and went after Canada.

England: CANADA! *huff* CANADA!

The man carrying Canada then noticed England was casing him. He turned and stopped.

England: HEY WANKER! LET GO OF MY MATHEW!

Man: ….

England: DID YOU HEAR? OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE HIM FROM YOU THE HARD WAY!

Man: ….

England: WELL?

The man then suddenly faints with a pool full of blood around him.

England: H-HUH?

France was right in back of him, had stabbed him from the back and was on the verge of collapsing.

France: …..get….Cana…da….

And soon faints right after as well. England quickly carried Canada, and France. He put Canada in a room, as soon as he was about to set down France, he stopped him.

France: Balle d'argent is my problem…let me..kill him.

England: I told you I wasn't going to lose you again!

France: HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND AMERICA, NOR CANADA!

Canada: …stop…STOP YELLING!

England & France: CANADA?

Canada: I CAN'T, UGH!

Canada then starts holding on to his head like a mad man. Apparently what the Frenchman had given Canada, is a strong knockout alcohol, and when you awake from it, you become brutally insane.

Canada: !

England: CANADA, CALM DOWN!

Canada: pain…..pain has a taste….oh….it's just blood….heh, heheh..

France: Ca-cana-

Canada: SHUT UP! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO HEAR YOU TALK? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

England: CA-

Canada then closes England mouth with his hand.

Canada: You all…all shut up.. You, your cooking sucks, so suck it up. We all know you like America better than me. You and your damned eyebrows…..you're such a little nutshell, keeping your love with France a secret….you couldn't even win a war against your own brother…

England: Ca-

Canada: SHUT UP! HA, HAHAHAHA

Canada then points at France.

You, I'm tired of you. You're just a pervert little Frenchman and constantly cheat on England. Always trying to compare me to you…making me learn your language… AND EVERYONE JUST FORGETS ME. ONLY REASON YOU DO, IF BECAUSE IM BASICALLY FRENCH, KIND OF LOOK LIKE YOU, AND YOU HAVE PRATICALLY NO ONE TO GO TO!

France: THAT'S NO-

Canada: NO! IM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER GOT US IN THIS SITUATION!

Canada: YOU, EYEBROW FUCK! WHOS THE GUY WHO MADE THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

England: ….Ca-

Canada: TELL ME!

England: B-balle d'argent..

Canada: GOOD! YOU'RE USFULL, FOR ONCE!

Canada then storms outside and leaving England and France behind. England then starts crying, France tried to hug him, but he was literally going to die soon if he didn't make it to a hospital soon enough.

Canada: HEY ASS FACE! HAHAHAHAHA! WERE ARE YOU?

Canada: OH, THERE YOU ARE!

Canada saw America being held on both arms by two men, holding him against his will.

America: Ca-canada…

Canada: !

Canada jumped, and falcon punched the shit out of Balle d'argent, and knocked him down. The two men let go of America from shock.

Balle d'argent: Heh, you sure can make a punch.

Canada: ARE YOU THE BITCH THAT TOOK ME?

Balle d'argent: Yes, and it seems my drug has gone to your head.

Canada: I'LL KILL YOU!

America: Ca…..Canada…

Canada: SHUT UP YOU AMERICAN PIG! IM SAVING OUR ASSES!

America is then knocked out and in a matter of minutes, may die from all the head trauma. A battle started between Canada and Balle d'argent. A punch here, a cut there, it was complete madness.

Canada: *huff* huff*

Balle d'argent: Had enough?

Canada: No…*huff*…not yet..

Just then, a garbage truck came by. Canada and Balle d'argent continue the battle, until, Canada's full power came out. The true passive aggressiveness has awoken.

Canada: !

Balle d'argent: What is wrong with you?

Canada: IM GOING TO KILL YOU HEHEH, HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

An epic crazy grin went on Canada's face, and punched him so hard, he fell in the garbage truck.

Balle d'argent: GYAAAAAAAAH! *fly's*

Canada: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

The garbage truck then closes on Balle d'argent.

Balle d'argent: NO! NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crush, cruch. All the noises of Balle d'argent's bones being cracked.

Canada: HAHAHA! IT'S FINALLY OVER! IT'S FINA-

Canada then faints from the drugs he had been on.

England: ca…da…

England: Cana….da

England: CANADA!

Canada then awoke to hearing England screaming.

Canada: Eng…..land…?

England: CANADA WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! I THINK, I THINK FRANCE IS DEAD!

Canada: …..Hu-h?

England: AMERICA MIGHT BE LEAVING US ANYTIME SOON! WE'VE GOT TO HURRY!

Canada: A-america….leaving…..?

England: HE MIGHT DIE CANADA!

England picks Canada up, and forces him to walk.

England: I CAN'T CARRY YOU! IV ALREADY GOT AMERICA AND FRANCE TO DO THAT TO!

Canada: …..Are they…..?

England: I DON'T KNOW! IM TRYING MY BEST TO CARRY THE BOTH OF THEM!

SO HURRY UP AND LETS GET GOING!

Canada: ….car…do we have a car?

England: No! But a woman I met before is giving us a ride! Let's go!

England, Canada, America, and France get into the car of the woman who had told England the directions to the payphone. They arrive to the Hospital; several surgeries were needed for America and France. England Canada were in the waiting room. Not a word was said, not a sound was made. Days have passed , and still Canada and England have not said a word to each other. They would stay by the sides of their beds, go to the hospital together, But still nothing. Until the day of America and France getting out of the hospital, they had finally spoke.

England: Canada….

Canada….What?...

England: …..Will you forgive me?...

Canada: For what?..

England: Admit it, you had a crappy birthday.

Canada: …..Not really…

England: What do you mean, "not really"? We came close to death, and right now, your brother and father are in there.

Canada: Yeah but…..I remember a little from when I was on the drugs…

England: Really? Like what?

Canada: …..I was able to express how I feel….I've been so passive aggressive all my life, never telling anyone how I thought…

England: Is that the only thing you don't regret?

Canada: Of course….what? You think I'm happy we're like this?

England: No, but….forget it.

Canada: I'm sorry I yelled at you before..

England: No, really it's okay.

Canada: No, it's not. I've treated you guys poorly…

England: No, it was us. We never knew how you felt, and it turns out, you hated the shit out of us.

Canada: No, I really didn't. I only pointed out to you guys the things I hate about you. When there is actually more I love.

England: Canada…

Canada: I love your eyebrows, you're ever so nice. You've saved me from France a bunch of times. America is a loud, but nice brother. He was there for me too. France was a great father; he only wanted me to be like him because I was his child. I know he cares about me deeply.

Canada: So, will you forgive me?

England: Canada….well….Not unless you forgive me.

Canada: Then…I forgive you. *smile*

England: And I to you. *grin*

England: Oh, and by the way, I love you and Alfred the SAME. Don't you forget that.

Canada: I know….*blush*

Nurse: S'cus me, sirs, the patients are about ready to leave. You can go see them. They just need you to go and deliver their clothes.

England: Oh yes, thank you.

England: Here, give this to America. I've got some business with France.

Canada: Sure.

Canada makes his way into America's room.

Canada: Uhh….big brother..?

America: hmm? *turns* *gasp* CANADA!

Canada: Uh, hey Ameri-

America gets out of his bed, and hugs Canada tightly.

Canada: *blush*

America: Canada! I missed you!

Canada: Uh, I actually visited a lot, you were just always sleeping.

America: Oh, heh. Well I guess I'm just a heavy sleeper.

Canada: Yeah…

America: Listen….am I…a horrible big brother?

Canada: UHH? No! you're not! You're a great big brother!

America: *grin* I knew it.

Canada: America….has your…opinion on me…changed?

America: Huh? Hello no, you're still my little Matty.

Canada: That's good to hear… *smile*

America: Oooooh! Your smile is so cute Canada! You should smile like this more often!

Canada: *blush* w-well….we should go see the rest now..

America: Yeah, uh, just give me time to change though.

Canada: right.

Meanwhile, with France and England.

England: Hey, France?

France: Oh, Agelterre.

England: Still calling me that, huh?

France: Of course, why wouldn't I?

England: Right, I forgot you frogs are like that.

France: Still as tsundere as ever…

England: S-shut up!

France: Ahonhonhon…..come, angelterre.

England: What, what is it that you want?

France: bend over towards my bed.

England: Why?

France: Just do it, I need to tell you something.

England: *bends* Fine, I'm here. Now wh-

*Smooch*

England: !

France: I love you angelterre.

England: Stupid…..I love you to….*blush*

England: Here, it's your Frenchy clothes.

France: *opens and looks at* Ahonhon….you know my taste in fashion angelterre.

England: *blush* just shut up and put it on…

France: Right. *starts to take off clothes*

England: NOT NOW! GEEZ! IM STILL IN THE ROOM!

France: Oh please, I've seen your British ass before.

England: STUPID STOP CHANGING RI- *mega blush* *faints and falls over*

England: OH MY GOD! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? *noseblees*

France: Do you like the view of my ass?

England: NO! *blush*

England: I'm leaving! I'll be waiting outside

England takes a step outside, and sees Canada coming along the way.

England: Where is America?

Canada: He saw that there were burgers in the cafeteria, so I let him go. I wanted to see France though..

England: Well, uhh! You might want to wait out here for a while!

Canada: Why?

England: France is naked in there.

Canada: Is he changing?

England: Yes…

Canada: I see…

England: Canada…

Canada: Eh?

England: …..*kisses on forehead*

Canada: !

England then hugs Canada.

Canada: *blush* …..Why are you doing this?...

England: Because I love you.

Canada: ….I love you too England…

A tear rolls down on Canada's cheek. And England wipes it off with his hand.

England: I'll go see America with his burgers now..

Canada: 'Kay.

Canada enters the room, being pretty sure France should be done changing.

Canada: France…?

France: Oh, Canada, I as just about to go out.

Canada: France…..I love you.

France: …Wow, okay, I never thought I would hear that from your lips.

Canada: (Crap, I should have set the mood.)

France: Hey, I love you too.

Canada: No, I'm sorry.

France: Sorry?

Canada: I've already apologized to England, now I'm doing it to you. I-I'm sorry I was a huge jerk when on that drug…

France: *sigh* How can I ever accept an apology from you?

Canada: Eh?

France: Canada, no matter what happens between us, you will always be my little boy.

Canada: …I'm still sorry.

France: Non, I don't accept. England may have accepted yours, but I simply cannot.

Canada: But why?

France then goes up to Canada and hugs him tightly. Canada then hugs back, clenching France's coat, hiding his face in his chest, and blushing like a tomato.

Canada: Thank you for raising me so well Papa…

France: Anything for my son.

France ends the touching moment my kissing Canada on his head, and walking to the cafeteria to see American and England. They all meet up, trying to not bring up the past with Balle d'argent. As it turns out, Canada could not recall how he killed him, that is, till they found the remaining's. That night, everyone had gone home after spending time together. America decided to stay at Canada's house. He had fallen asleep watching T.V on Canada's couch in the living room. Canada had caught him sleeping, and decided to sleep next to him. Face facing his chest, knees crunched up, and holding Kumajirou. America wasn't quite asleep yet, he had opened his eyes, just a little. And hugged Canada closer to him.

Canada: America…

America: Hmm….?

Canada: I love you…

America: I love you too, bro…

_**The End.**_


End file.
